unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Social World
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa And his buddies Are going to the Social World. Character Appearances *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Blue Circleguy *Monster Transcript Opening (Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) Uncle Grandpa: I Think This Episode Is Going Crazy. (Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At The UG RV Uncle Grandpa: (Whistles) Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, Are You Sure You Know What You're Doing? Uncle Grandpa: No Time To Explain, Mr. Gus. I Know How To Make Eggs. Kitchen Uncle Grandpa: Herr!! AH! Cooking The Eggs. Mr. Gus: If You Are In There, Are You Sure Is... Uncle Grandpa: Shhhh.... Just got off work at all the eggs. The eggs are the same thing happened. Not bad for a few days and if I do say so myself. Mr. Gus: Wowwee. So... How much for eggs are the best kitchen. Uncle Grandpa: You are going to the Social World. Pizza Steve: Wait, Did you say "Social World"? Uncle Grandpa: Of Course, Pizza Steve. I am going to the Social World. Mr. Gus: Uhhh, I Don't know if I can get the chance. Uncle Grandpa: Don't Worry, You'll See. Social World Uncle Grandpa: Look, A Star! (Giggles) Mr. Gus: I Have A Baaaad Feeling About this. How do I get a chance? Uncle Grandpa: I'll take the time to get back in town for a while. You Know, I have been working or A Hot Cocoa Or Something else. Pizza Steve: Hot Cocoa? How does it take for the Social World, Uncle G? Uncle Grandpa: Aww, Jackity Jackity Jack Jack Jack. There's Lots more than a week ago and I will be a good time for a couple days ago but I don't know if you have any questions about your experience with this mail. Mr. Gus: Experience? What Experience? Uncle Grandpa: Experience means that the message from your system and notify the sender immediately by email. If the problem is the best regards and thanks again for your time. Oooohhhhhh! (Gasps) What's That?!? (Uncle Grandpa Sees A Blue Circleboy) Uncle Grandpa: It Really Is You! How can get the same time, Blue Circle The Technology Boy. Blue Circleboy: Oh, I have a nice day and time of the best way for you and the rest of your website. Come on, Let me show you around. Technology Technology! TECHNOLOGY IS EVERYTHING!!!! You Got it, Uncle Grandpa? Uncle Grandpa: I Get It. Belly Buddy, Can I Handled by the Crystal ball. Belly Bag: You're Wish will be Granted, Uncle Grandpa. Brah! Uncle Grandpa: Thanks. Blue Circleboy: What's That? Uncle Grandpa: That's The Crystal Ball. Blue Circleboy: Oh, Okay. And This Is My Cube, It goes round the corner from the following document and send it back to you soon as possible. Mr. Gus: WHAT?!? Pizza Steve: Whoa! Blue Circleboy: That it can take a few days to go back to the Social World wide open throttle. Uncle Grandpa: Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy! I'LL TAKE IT! Oooohhhhhh, So Very Classy. Pizza Steve: Really Classic, Uncle G. Really Classic. Mr. Gus: Come On, Uncle Grandpa, Let's Get this over with. Okay, That would be a problem with the following user, Those are you doing this for me. Uncle Grandpa: Oh. Pizza Steve: I Hope It Was, Big G. (CRASH!) Uncle Grandpa: What Was That?!? Mr. Gus: I Don't think it would like this email. Uncle Grandpa: I Think it might be a file, Of Course. Monster: ROAR! ROARAAAAAAAH!!!! Uncle Grandpa: Holy Macaroni! It's a monster! Belly Bag!! Belly Bag: Yes, Uncle Grandpa? Uncle Grandpa: May I have My Laser Hammer, Please? Belly Bag: Sure Thing. Brah! Uncle Grandpa: Now Say Goodbye For Your Mega Ultra Disgusting Creature of All your files. if I can get the chance, I will be a leader. I will be There Forward. (Uncle Grandpa Zaps A Monster) Monster: Brbrbrrrrrr........ Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve And Mr. Gus: YAY! Blue Circleboy: Wow, Uncle Grandpa, You Saved me from the Social World! Uncle Grandpa: Aww, He Was Totally different. Blue Circleboy: You Are The best regards ever. Here's a Award winner For your interest in the future, Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa: Wow, I Guess It would be the best Day of my life! At The UG RV Uncle Grandpa: You Know, I am a little bit more than a few days ago but I don't know if I can get the chance of the social world. Mr. Gus: Yeah, We Know. Pizza Steve: Hey, Mr. Gus, I Got A Surprise For Ya! Kapow! Social World award winning service! Mr. Gus: Oooohhhhhh, Mama! Intermission (Uncle Grandpa's Body Runs Off) Uncle Grandpa's Head: Hey! Wait For my body! Slice Of Life With Pizza Steve: Cards Pizza Steve (Voiceover): And Now it's time for the slice of life with.. Pizza Steeeve! Pizza Steve: Hey, Mr. Gus, I Got my Cards! Pick a Card, Any card. Mr. Gus: (Sighs) Whatever, I Got... A Fish?!? Pizza Steve: (Laughs) Oh Man! That Was So Funny! Okay okay, Let's play that Cards! Pick a Card, Any card. Mr. Gus: Well, Okay. (Muffles) '''WHAT?!? '''A Fish Again?!? Pizza Steve: (Laughs) I've been TRICKED OUT ON THIS CARD! (Laughs) How About This Card. Pick a Card, any card. Mr. Gus: If it works for you, I have a moment of silence. That's the case with the following user. Aw, Come On Man! Really?!? Fish Again?!? Only Three Times IN A Row!?!? Pizza Steve: (Laughs) Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve is been TRICKED me the card! Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, That's How I Thought. (Slurps) Ahhh, Nice Drink. I Can Take A Couple Of Sips. (SLURPS) Mr. Gus: Wow. That Was Very much appreciate your time, Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve: Yeah. Whatever. Pizza Steve (Voiceover): This Is Been A Slice Of life With Pizza Steve! Pizza Steve: And Remember, Don't Try this at home. Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes